


Castiel's First New Year's

by Snarkustotallus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, New Years, Schmoop, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkustotallus/pseuds/Snarkustotallus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's first New Year's on Earth. He wants to celebrate with Sam and Dean. He's heard about some traditions and causes trouble with Dean. It's fluffy Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's First New Year's

**Author's Note:**

> Was given this prompt by a friend on tumblr. I guess it's not the traditional type of fluff or destiel, but you can get over it.

Sam and Dean are on a case. They haven't caught the scent of a new case in a week and are bored, sitting on their hands. Finally, Sam finds some strange “suicide” murders in Northern California. They'd just barely burned the bones in time, the ghost going up in flame when Cas shows up. It's only a few minutes until midnight.

“Cas,” Dean says in surprise, “what are you doing here?”

“I came to wish you a Happy New Year,” the angel says with a delighted smile.

Sam smirks. “Thanks, Cas.”

“Yeah, thanks Cas,” Dean adding snarkily.

Lifting up a grocery bag in his hand, Castiel told them, “I brought poppers. It's my first New Year's Day on Earth, so I asked the woman at the checkout what supplies I would need. I was told you use them at midnight.”

“Wow, you didn't have to do that Cas.” Sam laughed a little as he took a popper from the bag.

“Really?” Dean said to his brother.

“Come on, Dean. It's his first New Years.” The younger Winchester glanced at Castiel sympathetically. The angel still had that same smile on his lips.

Reluctantly, Dean grabbed a popper. “Fine,” he growled.

Pulling up his sleeve to see his watch, Sam started counting down. “Ten.”

Castiel happily joined him. “Nine,” they said together.

Sam threw a look at Dean, trying to get him to count with them. With a sigh, Dean said with them, “Eight.”

“Seven.”

“Six.”

“Five.”

“Four.”

“Three.”

“Two.” Now Cas was looking anxiously at Dean. The hunter shrugged his shoulders uncomfortably.

“One!”

“Happy New Year!” Sam shouted, pulling the string of the popper, aiming it at Dean. Before Dean could get him back, Cas grabbed Dean by the shoulders, making him face the angel.

“Cas, what're you-”

Castiel interrupted him, grabbing his face and pressing his lips hard against Dean's. Try as he might, the hunter couldn't pull Castiel off him. The angel had a tight grip. Cas could feel the heat rising to Dean's cheeks. Finally he released the other man, but made no other move, standing so close to Dean that he could feel the hunter's breath on his face.

“Jesus, Cas!” Dean shouted, taking a few hasty steps backwards, wiping at his mouth with his sleeve. Castiel stood there, a broad smile on his face. Sam thought he could hear the man giggling. “What the hell was that?!” Dean glared at the angel.

Suddenly the smile on Cas' lips dropped. Confused, he asked, “I thought this was the tradition of New Year's Day. To kiss a loved one at midnight.”

Sam was bent double, his face red from laughter. “Shut up, Sammy!” Dean yelled at his brother.

“What- Did I do something wrong?” Castiel was a picture of pure innocence. This only made it worse in Dean's eyes.

“Yeah, you kissed me!”

With a smile, Cas replied, “Yes. That was the point.”

“You don't kiss other dudes,” Dean told him firmly, making sharp gestures to emphasize his point.

“Oh.” Castiel seemed disappointed and ashamed. “I'm sorry. I thought-”

“Well you thought wrong,” Dean interrupted.

Castiel cast his eyes down, not looking up when he told them, “I'll, go now.”

“Cas, wait! Don't go,” Sam pleaded. He put an arm around the angel. “Come celebrate New Years with us.”

“No, I don't think it appropriate.”

“Aw, come on man. It'll be fun.”

Still wiping at his mouth, Dean muttered, “Sounds like the man wants to leave.”

“Just ignore Dean,” Sam told Cas. “Go get in the Impala, we'll be right there.” The angel started for the car obediently. When he was out of sight, Sam turned to Dean. “So. How was your first kiss?”

Dean threw the empty lighter fluid canister at the big moose, who only fell over laughing. “I hate you.”


End file.
